When Paths Cross
by BrightlyShines
Summary: What would JR Ewing say to Lucinda Walsh?


Note: The idea came to me. But the characters from the show or show don't belong to me. This is a one shot and a crossover "Dallas"/ "As The World Turns".

* * *

JR Ewing was a man that you didn't want to mess with in business. He was passionate in love, and ruthless in business. Lucinda Walsh was a woman that you didn't want to mess with in business. She could be just as passionate in love and just as ruthless in business. What else could they possibly have in common family! They loved their family and would defend them from anything.

Lucinda was in Dallas for business. She sat down at a table and she conducted a business meeting right there in the middle of the restaurant. The Ewing family turned and watched this happen. After the meeting ended Lily... who is Lucinda's daughter looked at her mother.

Lily: "Do you always have to be in control of everything? I mean this meeting was my idea."

Lucinda: "Darling, this was your idea yes but you handed me the thoughts and ideas. I thought you wanted me to conduct the meeting. Now dear you know how I am..."

Lily turned and looked at Lucinda with fire in her eyes that even JR could see this. JR said to Bobby and Sue Ellen.

JR: "This isn't going to be good."

Bobby: "I do believe that you are right about that."

Sue Ellen watched with them.

Lily just stared at her mother for a couple of minutes.

Lily: "HOW DARE YOU! I am a good daughter that tries to listen to you. I work with you... not against you... all the while I could be doing what I want. Or be married to who I love, but what do I get in return? YOU! Always trying to run and control my life!"

Lucinda looks at her daughter.

Lucinda: "Darling..."

Lily: "Oh no you don't! I will continue! I will love who I love... and if I want to love and marry Holden Snyder I will! You can't stop me... and by the way... I QUIT!"

Lily went stomping out of the building. The Ewing's watched as Lily left then turned and looked at Lucinda who had this great big smile on her face.

Lucinda: "Oh darling... mother isn't going to give up so easily you will come back to work... and well Holden... we will see about that. "

She had this certain looks of determination in her eyes. They all kind of stopped and looked straight at JR.

JR: "What?"

He said as he looked at his family. They kind of just stared at him for a minute and Sue Ellen wondered if maybe they were related. She giggled.

Sue Ellen: "Oh nothing..."

JR stood up and walked over to Lucinda's table with Sue Ellen. Lucinda looked up and stared at both of them.

Lucinda: "Well look who it is... JR Ewing... "

JR smiled at her and Sue Ellen watched.

JR: " It's been a long time Lucinda."

Lucinda: "Yes, well my business hasn't led me to Texas in a long time... so... there you have it. This must be your wife Sue Ellen."

JR: "Yes, Sue Ellen this is Mary Ellen Walters... oh I mean Lucinda Walsh..."

He grinned at Lucinda. Lucinda glared like she had just been stabbed in the back.

Sue Ellen: "Nice to meet you Lucinda."

Lucinda looked at Sue Ellen.

Lucinda: "Nice to meet you too Sue Ellen... You must be... a strong woman to be with him... all these years."

She said with a grin on her face. Sue Ellen held back, but she knew she had a point. JR looked at Lucinda.

JR: "Well there was a time that..."

Lucinda: "And I hear that Ewing Oil is doing well these days... But then again well... you don't own it anymore."

* * *

John Dixon had heard that his one time love Lucinda Walsh was in Dallas and he was there too for a medical convention. He went searching for her then he called her secretary and she told him where to find her. John watched as this interesting conversation happened.

JR stood there about to say something.

Sue Ellen: "Nice to meet you Lucinda, it really is but we really must go. Good evening."

JR looked at Sue Ellen who in turn smiled at him.

* * *

John: "What are you doing Lucinda Walsh?"

She smiled at him as she watched as JR walked away with his wife Sue Ellen. She said in only the way she can say it.

Lucinda: "Pushing buttons."

John Dixon laughed.

John: "Oh yes what you do well. Controlling people and pushing people's buttons."

Lucinda laughed.

John: "But... from what I have heard... JR Ewing isn't one to be pushed around. He is a business man that well..."

Lucinda looked at John.

Lucinda: "You act like you don't know who you are talking to. I am after all your ex-wife and have dealt with people like him before breakfast! I am Lucinda Walsh... I am not afraid."

John Dixon smiled at Lucinda still the woman she ever was. And yes he still loved her very much.

John: "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Lucinda started to laugh.

Lucinda: "You and I both know that you have been there before..."

John: "Yes, and I am sure I will be there again. "

They both laughed.


End file.
